The affair
by Miss.Valentines
Summary: the title says it all this story is about an affair with bella nd... you will have to read to find out sorry i suck at summerys
1. The Vision

A/N: heyy peoples so this is my second fan fic I hope you enjoy!!

Alice pov:

So it is like 3:00 am Edward, Jasper, Esme and Rose are out hunting so it is just me and Emmett at home- because Carlisle is on night duty at the hospital- anyway Emmett is bored so he is annoying me because he wants to play hide and go seek but I am trying to search for the future. And then a vision about Bella just hit me and I wasn't even searching for her I was looking to see if Carlisle would have to work tomorrow because he wants to go hunting.

_Vision:_

'_Hey baby how are you?' 'I am great, is Charlie home I don't want him to hear us?' replied a familiar voice but I don't know whose 'no he's not home. Why what did you have in mind of us doing?' asked Bella _

'_Oh I don't know maybe we could go upstairs and you know…' the familiar voice replied trailing off 'oh ok'_

_And then I heard the noises of pleasure coming from Bella's room_

_End of vision_

Oh My God. I am kinda freaking out here!

What the hell am I going to tell Edward?

Because it's not like I'm gonna go up to him and say

"Hey Edward Bella is cheating on you bye"


	2. Phone Call And Discussions

**Hey peeps **

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever I have had a serious case of writers block and it proved incurable until noon today so woohoo I can finally get back to writing my fanfic!!!!! Anyway enjoy the story and because I am being kind I am going to write quite a long chapter!!! ENJOY!!!!**

**Bella POV**

I was sat on my couch in the lounge when the landline started to ring.

Bella **Alice**

Hello who is speaking?

**Bella is that you?**

Alice?

**Yeah Bella its me I need you to come over ASAP I just had a vision and I need to tell you about it face to face also Carlisle and Esme say do you want to come to the z-**

Alice, calm down and take a breath even if you know what you are saying I don't remember… human?

**Oh, erm right sorry Bella, do you want to come to the zoo with us?**

Yeah that would be great thanks tell Carlisle and Esme that I will be over in ten.

**Ok but Bella you have to ride with me to zoo so I can tell you about my vision!!!!**

Ok ok ok stop hassling me and let me come over so you can actually tell me!!!

**Oops sorry. Again.**

_Goodbye_ Alice

**Goodbye bel-_beeeeeeeeep_**

_**End of phone conversation**_

Wow that was weir I have never heard Alice to be so impatient. Well I better dress well if I don't want to be tackled when I get there.

Hmmm what to wear what to wear… oh I know I will ear my baby blue blouse (A/N he he that is a tong twister) black skinny jeans and black flats. In the car I get then.

**Alice POV**

Oh my god oh my god oh my god

What the hell am I gonna tell Edward if he sees my vision and god damn it who could that familiar person be? Urg god why cant Bella hurry up and get here I have never been this impatient in my life.

Finally I think as I hear the familiar rumble of her truck coming down our 3 mile long drive. As she gets out of the car I see what she is wearing and by some miracle it is not sweats I wonder why she is dressed so nice we are only going to the zoo but oh well I am not gonna stop her dressing well.

"Bella you're here after like forever!!" I say giving her a hug

"Alice it was ten minutes" she said back awkwardly "so what is this vision you are so eager to tell me about" she says whilst I pull her to my car "whoa wait a sec where is everyone else?" she again speaks just when I was going to "they are already there right are you steady this may shock you a bit but I know it is going to come true it is going to be one of those that doesn't change" I say hurriedly.

"OK I am ready." She says after a long pause. So I tell her about my vision and as you could probably guess she was shocked and appalled that she would do something like that and that the 'familiar' person would.

"So who do you think it is then?" she asked me once we were pulling in to the parking lot "I have a feeling that It is a Cullen boy, now it couldn't be Carlisle it is either Emmett or jasper if it is jasper though I forgive you in advance Bella" I say "although I am not sure if it is Emmett that rose will forgive you it will just give her one more reason to not like you" she looks at me nervously…

"Alice?"

"yes Bella?"

"I am so sorry if this is causing you an inconvenience. Do you ever think that Edward will forgive me? You know, if the vision comes true"

"Of course he will Bella just you wait and see, time to meet up with the family!"

"LITTLE SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have missed you so much where have you been I need someone to make blush it is no fun with this lot they don't look like tomatoes when you make fun of them!"

"EMMETT DON'T BE HORRIBLE TO BELLA SHE IS ONLY HUMAN!" I shouted at him, god he is such a duffus sometimes

**and that is that I wont update until I get 5 more reviews lol luv yas byeee**


	3. Meanwhile In The Cullen House

Heyy guys I am back I am feeling generous this week and am dumping the last A/N that I wrote at the end of the last chapter LOL so anyways here it is and I hope you enjoy it coz I really did have writers block today but I had an idea and well I just couldn't leave it in-case I forgot it. Oh my god I am rambling I am gonna stop now.

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Emmett POV

"EMMETT GETT YOUR MUSCULAR ASS DOWN HERE!!!" shouted my lovely sweet never angry wife Rosalie (pshc yeah right). As I bounded down the stairs I saw Carlisle Stood in front of the flat screen with Esme at his right shoulder and Rosalie at his left. "Oh great" I muttered under my breath knowing that they heard me "what have I done now?" mwahahahaaaaa maybe it was my master mud fight with Jasper that did it, I mean we did use Esme's plant soil but in our defence we cleaned up as best we could coz mud is really hard to sweep especially when you have wet it for extra effect. "Emmett you have done nothing wrong what made you think that?" Esme asked politely "oh nothing, nothing" I said in what I hope was an innocent tone "well what do you want then if I am not in trouble?" "We are going to the zoo would you like to come?" Carlisle asked me "HELL YES!!!" I screeched "is eddie-kins and bellsy-boo going to be there" I all but demanded. "Edward is not going to be there because he is out hunting with jasper but yes Bella is going to be there" Carlisle said calmly "Hey Emmett I like Edwards new nick-name" my lovely wife said to me. "Thanks" I snicker because Edward hates anyone calling him anything but his name.

Time skip they are now at the zoo

Woohoo I love the zoo especially the elephants they are so cool with their long trunk shnozzle things ha ha shnozzle. Anyway… ooooooh here come Bella and Alice as they get out of the car I scream "LITTLE SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Its so good to see you where have you been its no un with these lot they don't look like tomatoes when you make fun of them!"

And sure enough she blushed!!!

"EMMETT DON'T BE HORRIBLE TO BELLA SHE IS ONLY HUMAN!" Alice screamed back at me god how can such a little pixie have such big lungs I mean talk about loud I am sure half the zoo heard!

"So where to first?" Bella asked us "oo oh I know pick me pick me!!!" I said trying to keep up my cute stupid ass image "Emmett?" Esme asked "TO THE ELEPHANTS" I cried trying to sound like super man! HAHA!!!


	4. The Plan

**Heyy guys I am back!!!! Woop woop LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(*)! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer owns it blahdidy blah **

**Sorry guys but this is just boring to write sooo I will get to the story**

Bella POV

"TO THE ELEPHANTS" cried Emmett trying and failing to sound like superman. "Emmett…" Carlisle warned, "we are around humans and it is virtually impossible to shout that loud when you are human" "cool daddio" Emmett said to a paralysed-by-laughter Carlisle "Carlisle…"an angry Esme said through her teeth "you are embarrassing me. You are meant to be the most clever doctor in forkes you need to stop now else you are getting in the Mercedes with Emmett and driving home!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO you can't do that to me Esme you just cant!" Emmett screamed like a 4 year old and I believe if he could he would be crying "come on Esme you me Bella and rose will go ahead to the elephants and leave Carlisle and Jasper to deal with Emmett" I said under my breath knowing that she heard.

"NO ALICE DON'T LEAVE ME HEAR WITH THESE MANIACS!" jasper screamed at me "no jasper stay hear and help Carlisle with Emmett else you are going too and when did you get back?" "O-o-ok and 2 minutes ago" jasper said bursting in to a round of dry sobs, and then WHAM a vision came and hit me in the face

_**Start of vision**_

"_**ha good job boys now that they are gone we can go eat some monkeys!" said Emmett "yuk not for me I am heading to the kangaroos" said Carlisle "me to the penguins" said jasper "ok we will meet by the hotdog cart when we finish, oh and boys **_**DON'T GET SEEN" **_**ha ha… **_

_**End of vision **_

Oh my god we need to go back now wait have a plan__

"girls, I just had a vision I need to tell you about it …!" I said. So I tell them about it and we make a plan Bella and me to the penguins Esme to the kangaroos and rose to the monkeys. We wait there for them and when they get there they see us and we go to them give them a scolding and go home, after that we give them a punishment of hat we think will the worst for them and dadaaaa that is our plan. Now to put it into action.


	5. BUSTED

**Hi peoples how are you all i am sooooo sorry i havent updated i have been really busy packing coz i am moving house in june lol! Anyways if i dont update for a while it is because i am either busy with school work, packing or messing around with my friends! (what can i say a girl needs to have fun once in a while) lol **** so i am gonna stop rambleing and get on with the story here it is!;)**

**EMMETT POV**

Omg i cant actually belive this is happening Carlisle my foster farther, the person who we are meant to look up to is gonna reck havoc in the kangaroo enclosure, wait a moment did i think omg? I am seriously begginning to sound like Alice. Oh poop Alice! She might have had a vision about us doing this! i better warn the guys! NAAAAA i will just not do it and lets see what there punishments are! NAAAAA i cannot miss out on a chance like this! "EMMETT YOU COMING OR WHAT?" Jasper shouted to me "YEP I AM ON MY WAY" i replied after our exchange we got ALOT of strange looks from the kind visitors of forkes zoo.

ALICE POV

"right are you ready girls?" i asked Esme, Bella and Rose "yeh" "mh" "bring it" they all said one thing or another (A/N i am having fun writing this chapter lol) "right Esme go to the Kangaroo enclosure, Bella go with her because i am sure that Esme will be the most sane with this, Rose to the Monkey enclosure and me to the Penguin enclosure " they all spluttered out in laughter when i said 'penguin enclosure' "what is funny about Penguin Enclosure?" i asked with true curiosity in my voice "well" Bella said in a small voice "Jasper has always been the one that acts the most tough i meen emmett acts tough too but jasper is definatly the protector of this family" then i spluttered out in laughter too i meen it was kind of funny.

And off i went to the penguin enclosure.

ROSALIE POV

Oh my god i have the most effective punishment i could give Emmett ever no 'fun' for a whole year mwa ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaa! Lol that was fun now where to hide where to hide (A/N btw she is already at the monkey enclosure) ha i know behind that big gorilla i meen it is bigger than me so come on it is possible. Wait i have a better idea i will dress up as a monkey and when he comes to eat me i will jump out of the suit and yell at him 'EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN HOW VERY DARE YOU TRY TO EAT THESE POOR INNOCENT MONKEYS AND ALMOST REVEAL OUR SECRET? NO SEX FOR A YEAR!' lol that willbe great but i will shout at him at home just give him a good stern talking to while we are here.

ESME POV

"come on bella sweetheart lets go bust carlisle!" i said calmly but firmly as to get her attention, she was day dreaming, "OK" she said to me sweetly. "WAIT ESME" alice called to me "there has been a change in plan bella will be coming with me" she said "OK but be careful" i replied i went to the Kangaroo enclosure to find carlisle about to climb over the fence "CARLISLE CULLEN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I shouted at him he turned aroun instantly "oh nothing nothing" he said _trying _to sound innocent but failing terribly "we are going home once the girls have the guys!"

ALICE POV

Here we are and there is jasper just about to climb over the fence when he caught a wave of my lividness and turned aroun quickly he ran over to us in seconds seeing as there were no humans about exept for bella. "JAPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER!" I said well shouted.

BELLA POV

Urgh god there he was , Jasper Hale, the sex god him self, wait did i just think that? I cant tho i love edward not jasper, AHHHHH who am i kidding noone thats who any way he is soooo busted.

ROSALIE POV

"EMMETT MC CARTY CULLEN GET YOUR MUSCULAR ASS OVER HERE YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE" I screamed when i saw i was to late and he was about to climb over the fence he is sooooooooo busted

ESME, BELLA, ALICE AND ROSALIE POV

THESE GUYS ARE SO BUSTED WHEN WE GET HOME


End file.
